Simple words yet, deeper meaning
by Minatsuchan
Summary: Natsume is bored, his favorite Mikan is on a camping today. He doesn't have anything to bother off his time, until he found a notebook and before he knew it...He was already scribbling on it, honest and full of romantic words that he in reality couldn't say it right in front of her. (Bad at summaries, sorry.) [NatsumeXMikan One-shot!]


**Hello Mina-chan desu! Hope you'll love this one-shot! My first one in GA so I hope I do well ^3^.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 ** _Simple words yet, Deeper meaning_**

 ** _By: Minatsuchan_**

 ** _Chapter one_**

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Natsume Hyuuga's **POV**

Today is quite a boring day. I don't have anything else to do so I'm lazily laying here on my bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to music. That Polka dot has a camping today so I don't have anyone to tease and spend my time. Geez. I never knew that her existence has a big part on me. Whenever she's not around...I feel strange...Like I can't settle down-Argh! Just what the heck is wrong with me?!

I slump down and pull out a big sigh, a heavy one. I look at the side of my bed, which there was a table and I looked at the clock...It's '10:36 AM' already. I was about to close my eyes when I spotted a notebook and a ballpen on the same table.

So I sat up and reached for it, not bothering to stand up since I'm too lazy to do it.

When I got hold of the notebook, it was damn empty. Nothing was written in there. Haa...I'm too bored... -_-

"Wait a minute," I muttered when I though of an Idea...Wait! Wait! What am I? Writing a love letter or something?! I furiously slapped myself and looked at the notebook intensely...I just thought that I can write something in this notebook to slack off some time, but...I'm not that good...Hmm oh well. There's nothing wrong with trying right?

Besides, it's not like I'm letting that idiot (Mikan) read this.

And so as I planned, I took the pen and started scribbling the notebook...Erm...I guess I'll start with a simple one. I increased the volume of my phone so I can listen to the song much better and I can concentrate.

^3^3^3^3^3^

 ** _Nonchalant-_**

 _This word means a person that doesn't express anxiety, worried, or even interest. Yes, through this writing I may be honest, but in reality I'm the complete opposite. I may be Nonchalant sometimes, not caring about what that Idiot is doing or what she says. Like when the times she was trying to express something when we went on a date all I do is dodge it and tease her instead. Yeah, I know, I know. Sometimes I hate my own personality too. Instead of making her smile, I always hurt her and make her cry._

 _But even so, she accepted me for who I am, even my personality...She always says that 'I love all of you, besides. Without those personality, that wouldn't make you the Natsume I know.'_

 _See? Erm...She might be annoying and childish sometimes but...She's the Mikan that changed me._

 ** _Afraid-_**

 _For some reasons, whenever Mikan is in danger. I suddenly feel uneasy and afraid...Like, I'm afraid to lose her, I'm scared that she'll be taken away. And without noticing any farther after I heard that she's in trouble, my body is automatically moving towards her direction, my body, heart and soul are both reacting, shaking. And feeling anxiety that something bad will happen, that I need to stay by her side and protect her. Even if my enemy is an old friend, I won't step down. My head is screaming that, that idiot brunette, baby face, clumsy girl is mine..And mine alone._

 ** _Teasing-_**

 _Yup, this word is very, very familiar to me. The word that kept her blushing, making that annoyed face and finally the spirit to fight back. I know this may sound corny nor cheesy but, I love that part of her, where she can put up a fight even though she's sad, hurt inside. But yet, she has the spirit to fight back everytime. Not giving up, encouraging others. And if I know that my tease went too far, she'll show me that hurt face that always beats me and without knowing it. She already turned the tables and I always end up treating her, her favorite foods, Ice cream, pizza, spaghetti and etc.. (Sorry if I wrote it down, it may take the half part of the notebook.)_

 ** _Scrappy-_**

 _She's the light of everyone else here in the Gakuen Alice, she's full of fighting spirit, she never gives up. She always stand up and smile those problems away. But I realize something...She only shows me her weak expression whenever were alone, but after she told me some stories that makes her sad she'll be back to normal, the noisy Mikan Sakura, and the Mikan Sakura that always fights, worries about others instead of herself._

 _But even so, everyone around her loves her very much, and their very grateful they met her... And so do I._

 _ **Unladylike-**_

 _That is so true *smirks* When the first time we met, she was so noisy and grumpy. She doesn't have any manner like any other girls who chased me, she always sticks her tongue out and makes this annoying face. And for the part where she's so Unladylike was because of her Ehem! Flat Ehem! Chest. it's flat as a chess board. Yeah, even if that doesn't count as a lady like, well that counts to me. *Grins Evilly*._

 _But in the end her Unladylike style caught my interest._

 ** _Moody-_**

 _It sometimes annoys me, because she gets annoyed easily. Of course I know that it's my fault that my teases went too far, but sometimes her moodiness makes me calm down because, whenever we had a fight. She apologize to me when night comes, saying that she can't settle down having a fight with me. And her moodiness is funny sometimes, because whenever a girl gets near me. She had this moody, gloomy aura surrounding her and after I explained everything to her, she'll be bubbly and happy-go-lucky as before._

 _What a puzzle right? If you know what I mean..._

 _ **Escape-**_

 _I know this is not a word to describe her but, it's a word that can describe how she helps me...She helped me to escape the darkness, the dark path. And she help me escape from Leo's grip and from his cage. Mikan freed me from my past, she endured the pain with me. And when I was free form those dark days, I learned how to laugh, and smile with joy._

 _And finally she helped me escape from my dark self deep within._

 ** _Lazy-_**

 _She's a bossy type, because I have this habit of lazing around, but that won't last for a while because she always yells at me and more like lecturing me to do 'this' and 'that' to help with 'those' and with 'these'. And for some time that I want to lock myself in my room, I couldn't do it because that polka dot always drags me out of my room and we'll go shopping, eating and traveling. Which I gradually endured, since that things will make her happy._

 _Now that I think about it, I really turned obedient now...Thanks to her._

 _ **Overreacting-**_

 _She's too worried about me and that goes the same for me, whenever she gets hurt I always over reacts and that's the same for her. Whenever I got into trouble she's always there to cover up for me and after that she'll ask tons of questions if I'm okay or if something hurts. Yeah, we have this same personality that make us notice that we truly care for one another and that is we don't one any one of us gets hurt._

 _ **Vehement-**_

 _Means showing strong feeling; forceful, passionate and intense. It reminds me of our affection to one another, but the way we treat each other is forceful, haha when the valentines day came. Mikan put all her effort on making the chocolates which turned out great, then she gave it to me. More like a force way since she knows that I don't like sweets, I teased her a bit and put the chocolate in my lips and snatch her lips to me and melted the chocolate passionately._

 _Our relationship may look like this but, it's a strong one. (I don't want to be Chessy but I already am.)_

 _ **Ebullient-**_

 _This word match her personality, and characteristic. It perfectly describe her. She's cheerful and full of energy. Like a bull that break free from it's cage, unstoppable, and unrestrained. Reminds me of my first impression to her, she's like a dog that's hard to be tamed. An outrage, wild dog. But after a few days she'll recognize you and before you knew it you'll grow an affection towards her. Sorry if you don't get what I'm saying...This Natsume Hyuuga is just no good at expressing things._

 _But her figures, looks match her personality perfectly._

 _ **Memorable-**_

 _Our memories will remain, but our time will change. We both know that, but I know that her clumsiness, noisiness, cheerfulness will never change. And I know that in the future there are lots of funny, yucky-I mean sweet moments that will be memorable. The good times and the bad times, besides, I will never forget her annoying hair style, her laugh, smile and her determination of not losing to anyone. Those times were really precious and very memorable. And I hope that no one from my relatives ever read this because this is the first time I wrote something like this._

 _They might misunderstood something -_-''_

 ** _Impatient-_**

 _Like those times when I said that I'll get her favorite food next time since we don't have much time, she'll immediately sulk. And that goes same for me, I'm impatient too, if you want me to be honest. Like the times when the teacher ordered me to rest and let the others rescue Mikan, I just couldn't do it. I won't wait for her to arrive, I want to see her right away. To see if everything was alright. I know that this personality is annoying some times but, she's impatient like I am._

 ** _Kiss-_**

 _I do it my style after all. After a peck of a kiss on the lips, I always beg for another one, and another one. I want to feel that this is the reality, I want to feel if I'm really out of the darkness. I want to feel her so badly, I want to hug her, kiss her, tease her, annoy her, love her, and Finally I want all of her to be mine and mine alone. I'm a pervert and she knows that, I'm a thirsty lover boy and she knows that. And I know that she knows just how thirsty I'am...Not getting enough of her._

 _We were both blind when the first time we met. We never knew that we'll ended up together, but this fate brought us together and shone a colorful light, upon this black and white surroundings. And now, were both yelling each others name, showing the world how proud we are, even though we encounter many difficult things. But thankfully, we surpass it...Together, not letting each other go._

 _ **Attractive-**_

 _Well at first time we met, I haven't encountered this word yet. She's not that attractive since her action is more like a boy's. But after she revealed her true colors like a caterpillar that transformed into a butterfly. And before I knew it, many eyes was already following her. Which annoys me somehow, like the time when I heard that Ruka likes Mikan. Oh boy, did I want to snatch her away and lock her up so she won't attract any more enemies-I mean guys. She's a reckless and a clumsy type so she doesn't use her brain those days._

 _And after that, Ruka moved on and he fell for Hotaru, but she's as cold as Ice. I just wish Ruka good luck, since she's a one tough nut._

 _ **Nurturing-**_

 _She'll be a nice wife if you ask me...She's caring, nice and kind. And like I said before, she worries about other people that she forgets to take care of herself. That's why, I'm always there to plead her to rest whenever I notice that she's feeling unwell and she looks very pale. (Even though Natsume here is doing it forcefully. ^^'') She always kept her words and promises, she's a easy-to-get type, but sometimes she's the opposite. If you're someone precious to her, she'll take care of you and she'll treasure you._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Even though she needs to practice on her cooking some more, "_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

I chuckled at the end of the speech. I sat up properly and stretched my arms, and I didn't notice that it's already 2:08 PM. Wow, I really wasted my time writing on this notebook. But hopefully no one will read this...

*CREAK~*

I flinched and closed the notebook vigorously and hid it under my pillow.

"Natsume!" Oh great, it's the noisy one.

"Hey, hey. I saw you hide something...So what is it that you're hiding? Something important? Private? You're hiding something from me aren't you?" Her expression was getting more and more sad when her sentences were coming to an end.

"Oi, calm down...It's not like I'm hiding something from you-" I was about to continue but she trailed me off. She hop on the bed and snatch the notebook! Oh shit! She must not read that!

"Give it back Mikan!" I ordered as she stared at me for a moment.

"What?" I irritatingly asked, getting impatient right now. Since I want to get that damn notebook back and I'll burn it right now!

"You just called me by my name," she paused before she spoke again, I just looked away, forgetting that she got the notebook.

"Agh! Just read it if you want! Don't laugh at me or I'll kiss you," I threatened as she gulped down and open the notebook and begun on reading.

It took quite a time before she finished it.

...S

...I

...L

...E

...N

...C

...E

"Hey...Natsume?" I glared at her to see if she was blushing, but I thought wrong...She was staring at the notebook blankly.

"What is it?" I asked calmly, I don't want to make her upset again.

"I didn't know you can write this kind of expressions..." my eyes widened to see that she was blushing! And damn it's too arousing! I want to kiss her all of a sudden.

"Whose fault do think it is?" I muttered as she blush even deeper.

"Oh God, will you stop blushing? I'll attack you if you continue, you know?" Before she can complain, I landed my lips onto her and let it be like that for a second until we broke apart to gasp some air.

See what I mean? I fell in love with for some unreasonable reason.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **How was the one-shot everyone? Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's a short one. Please tell me, is it bad? Good? Great! R &R please! Sorry if it's not much detailed, like what age are they now. But I'll leave that imagination to all of you ;) It's a bit OOC don't you think?**

 **Oh yeah, I planned a hidden word in the story so...Will you review it and see if you found it?**

(_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _)

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Oh yeah, you have a camping today right? So what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously raising my other eye brow.

"No reason, I just want to see you, so I head home early," she smiled at me as I huffed.

"Hn..." not showing any reactions and just head on with a poker face. '^'


End file.
